You're The One That I Want
by I'm-a-chalant-pikachu
Summary: Robin and Zatanna have been dating for a year. But what happens 2 years later? What did Dick do to make Zatanna lash out? Better yet what is Zatanna doing with Bluebeetle? Everyone is jealous of each other! Who is the one Dick wants? Chalant, Spitfire, Wonderbeetle, supermartian, and more! A/N: I am not following the actual story line at all! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is a new story by moi! But this time ITS YOUNG JUSTICE! OMG DID ANYONE SEE SATISFACTION? I LOVED IT! ERHMEGERD ROY DONT INSULT THE GOATEE! But ya this takes place... uh everywhere... I realized that this one is like super short but you know im gonna update somewhat later today or ttomorrow and i promise it shall be longer!** **BTW at some times Robin can be a little OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own YJ i just own my feelings that cannot be contained.**

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE December 17, 17:10 EDT

Zatanna's POV

I feel like my life is perfect. I don't know why. I have a wonderful relationship and I have the best friends anyone could ask for. But I'm here in Mount Justice with M'gann, Conner and Wolf. I guess we just picked this day to have the day off every year. We were all in the living room fighting over a channel while Conner was fighting for the static channel. The rest of the team was trying to find the real Roy Harper with Red Arrow. I feel like I'm the only one a bit confused with that in my head.

"OK fine you guys can watch I will take Wolf out for a walk."

"Bye Conner, have fun!" M'gann and I waved while he left.

"So you guys have almost been going out for a year huh?" M'gann nudged me. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"What about you and Conner you guys have been going out for like what more than a year. But I honestly don't know where we stand right now. Like I feel like I barely know anything about him yet he knows every single detail about me!"

"To be fair he is a detective." M'gann pointed out.

"Well true but Batman has been trying to get him to break up with me for a long time. He has a policy that boy wonder can't date anyone." I said mocking his voice.

"Really? What was Robin's reaction?" M'gann wondered.

"Can you like you know?" I gestured to my head.

"Oh of course!" She beamed.

When we were connected I started explaining what happened.

"_OK so well the day after New year's we were here in Mount Justice. It was after Batman assigned us a mission. We went up to him; well Robin dragged me to him. Obviously he needed Batman's approval of the relationship._

'_Batman I need to tell you something.'_

'_What is it Robin?'_

'_Zatanna and I are dating isn't that great?!'_

'_I won't allow it.'_

_Me and Robin were in complete shock. I felt like I was stepped on. I was just gonna leave but Robin didn't back down._

'_Why not?'_

'_I don't want you to get distracted on a mission. I thought we went over this policy, No dating.' I could still hear his cold voice repeating in my head._

'_What about M'gann and Conner! Or Wally and Artemis! They can get distracted too!'_

'_Can we talk about this later Robin?'_

'_No. I bet you're jealous because I have a girlfriend.' Robin did his famous cackle._

'_That is not the reason.'_

'_Then what? Is it because I can do better flips then you?'_

'_No I am not jealous of your flips.'_

_Well they continued to argue about flips then about dating but it all concluded with a no._

'_Robin I refuse for you to date.' _

'_Well fuck you I'm an acrobat!' Robin ended the conversation with that statement. Then he did a handstand and walked through the Zeta beam. Batman and I stood there awkwardly._

'_Uhh hehe…. Teg em tuo fo ereh!' I quickly casted my spell before I said anything stupid._

"Wow that must have been awkward…"M'gann uttered.

"Oh it was. But eh what can I do?"

"Well you could be more understanding." Someone wrapped their arms around my waist. M'gann put her hands on her cheeks and squealed.

"AWWWW! YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE!" We just rolled our eyes.

"Hey did you guys have any luck?" I was just hoping they found the real Roy Harper.

"Nope. Can't you do magic to find Speedy?" Wally zoomed in with a sandwich in his hand.

"I'm not strong enough. Zatara is though." I mumbled. It still was awkward when someone said my dad's name. He's probably pronounced dead in the police station.

"Dude shut up." I heard Robin hit Wally upside the head. I took a deep breath and walked over where Artemis was while they both hitting each other.

"Oh my gosh they're fighting!" Artemis gasped "Again." She sighed and just shook her head

"So no luck?" I asked Artemis this time.

"Nope. Red Arrow is really beating himself up about this. I feel bad for him." Artemis sighed.

I walked back to my room wondering various things. 1. Where could the real Roy Harper be? 2. Why Batman want me and Robin to break up? 3. When is Dr. Fate going to let my father go?

I sat down at the edge of my bed just thinking.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I shrieked because I didn't see Robin hanging in front of me.

"Oh you know the usual stuff."

"Well stop it. You know what will cheer you up? Ice cream!"

"OOO YAY LETS GO!" I dragged him out of my room and to the Zeta beam.

* * *

**SEE! Short chapter a little rushed but eh. HEADS UP! THERE IS A TIME SKIP! hehe also this takes place 1 year after uhhhhhh... Oh right Insecurity. So I shall update a soon. Please review and tell me if i should keep going or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I am back with another chapter! Told you it was soon. Anyways i shall continue. I have nothing against Batgirl but yet i dont like her yet i dont hate her. Anyways chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF YJ I just own this story but not the characters or setting just the like plot and such well yaaa...**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

** August 16, 14:37 EDT**

** 2 Years Later**

**Zatanna's POV**

"Zatanna combat practice with Batgirl." Black Canary announced.

Ugh I hate when she does this. She knows my feelings toward Batgirl and every time she would put us together for practice. I really should move out and stop coming to combat practice. Ugh man I wish I could just stop showing up.

She threw a punch and I blocked it. We both made a high kick but the bad part was that our feet go locked. I was about to flip my leg but she beat me to it. I fell on the floor with a thud. I quickly got up and off the platform.

"Nice job Zatanna." My best friend Artemis complemented.

"Ya right I could totally whoop her ass."

"Chill Zee, have a nacho." Wally suggested.

"No I don't want to eat a nacho." I whined, but I took another look at the bowl "Oh give that." I snatched the nachos from Wally. Nightwing was on coming towards me. I just rolled my eyes. I gave the nachos back to Wally and I made my way to the kitchen hoping he didn't follow me. I turned around checking if he wasn't there. I sighed in relief. When I turned back around I didn't realize he was there in front of me and I accidentally bumped and fell on him. It was awkward because I was on top of him. I quickly scrambled off of him and didn't care to look at him.

"What do you want?" I hissed. I heard him sigh.

"Zee how long are you gonna stay mad at me?"

"Who ever said I was mad _Nightwing_? It's not like you cheated on me with another team mate. Oh wait, you did!" I spat. I saw that he was surprise because I saw his eyes widen behind his glasses.

"Zatanna, can we just talk about this?"

"No just leave me alone." I whispered.

"But, Zatanna."

"_Eveal em enola!"_ I blurted out. Nightwing then started to walk away forcefully.

I ran to my room and screamed into my pillow. We broke up last week and he thinks I won't be mad!

You know my life would be so much easier if that _ginger_ didn't show up and ruin it. I mean I have nothing against red heads; I love M'gann, Wally and Roy. It was just her. God if she didn't join the team Robin and I would still be together.

I heard my door open and I looked up. Can this day get any better?

"Zatanna we need to talk."

"First time I heard that today. What do you want Barbara?" I rolled my eyes. I really just wanted to turn her into a bat.

"Listen I understand that you're Dick's ex and you are mad because he has another girlfriend now but just get over it. He's with me now, so stop acting like a bitch to him. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

When she left my room all I could do was scream! Then I heard a knock on the door. Ugh it better not be Barbara again. But thank the lord it was only Artemis.

"Hey, are you alright Zatanna?"

"Of course, because I was just told to be nice to Di-Nightwing and his thing."

"Hey you guys were like perfect. I don't know what changed his mind maybe because of a longer relationship or something. But if he was a jerk to do that to you then maybe you should move on. Besides Jaime has been a little interested." Artemis teased. We started laughing.

"Ha-ha! No~ he is like three years younger than me! I mean I love Jaime but not like that!"

"Ugh fine just talk to a boy besides Wally, Conner and Kaldur."

Well that will be hard because those are basically the only guys on the team." I stated while we were walking out of my room.

"Hey rumor has it Batman is training someone else." Artemis whispered.

"Another part of the bat family? Wow I wonder what this one is going to do. Break all my things."

"Just get over the bats OK and go talk to blue beetle."

I finally gave in and went to talk to Jaime who was in the middle of doing homework in the living room.

"Hey Jaime!"

"Oh hi Hermana!"

"Artemis wants me to talk to other guys so, HI!"

"Is this about who I think it is?"

"Yup. But I honestly don't understand why I have to talk to you even though I do every day." He just laughed at me. We spent a good 10 minutes talking and laughing until he asked this one question.

"Ok don't lie to me I know when you're lying. But do you want Nightwing back?"

"Maybe. I don't know but right now I just want to get back at him for crushing my poor heart!" I said dramatically.

"Well I think we can come up with a plan, so Friday night meet me at the coffee shop."

"Well that sounds creepy but a plan for what and why the coffee shop?" He definitely grabbed my attention now.

"You want Nightwing back right? I also want a girl on this team…"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Who?"

"Uh nobody."

"Oh come on! I thought I was your Hermana? Hermano to Hermana!" I even made hand gestures but all he did was laugh at my Spanish and soon after that I started laughing. I do admit I suck at Spanish but I only started taking the class. Since he refused to tell me he left me no choice.

"_Repsihw eht eman won!" _I casted my spell really fast but a whisper so nobody could hear me. Jaime whispered her name so only I can hear. Once he finished he started banging his head on the coffee table mumbling _I hate you!_ Over and over again. It made me laugh a bit but when I realized what he had just said I got so excited.

I started slapping him on his arm and screaming "I KNEW IT!" Then Dick, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Karen and even Barbara came running in.

"What happened?" Artemis gave me a wink. I saw Dick looking at Artemis then at me. I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Yea, what did happen?" I looked back at Artemis and I saw her pointing at him and mouthed 'Ooooo, he's Jealous!'

"I just found out that Jaim-mmph" I was cut off because Jaime put his hand over my mouth and he whispered in my ear "¡Cállate Hermana!"

"Excuse us." He said while dragging me to my room.

"Jaime, she isn't even here! So what's the big deal?" But before he could answer my phone got a text. It was from Artemis.

_Zatanna Nightwing said he was going to the bathroom but there is no bathroom near your room he's gonna eavesdrop BTW! Also he is a really bad liar when it comes to you. ;)_

I showed Jaime the text and he whispered "Fallow my lead."

"Zatanna I love you and all but I don't want you to go blurting it to the world!"

"But they have a right to know about it!"

I think this part really set him off "But it has only been two weeks." Then I heard a knock on the door. It kind of confused when I saw who it was.

"Wally, what do you want?"

"Are you guys going out?"

"No! Wait why?"

Wally looked around and whispered in my ear "Because Nightwing looks pretty pissed off when he came from the 'bathroom'" he added quotes around bathroom.

"Jaime, Wally Friday night lets meet in the coffee shop bring Artemis. We have a lot to talk about." I smirked and only Jaime knew what I was talking about.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY **

**August 16**

** 20:02 EDT**

**Nightwing's POV**

When I got home I slammed the door behind me. Alfred came running out of the kitchen. "Master Dick what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing Alfred, when Bruce comes tell him I'm in the gym."

While I was on the rings I was thinking about what I heard Zatanna and Jaime said. I can't believe she moved on that fast. Jaime is younger than her. I did a back flip on the rings and practiced my balance when I jumped of and landed of the mat I lost my balance and to regain it I tumbled but that didn't help my back hit the floor. Damn why can't I get this right! When I got up I saw Bruce standing next to the door.

"Yes?"

"Dick we need to talk."

"Sure."

"You seem to be distracted and off what's wrong?"

"I am a seventeen year old hero with problems of a normal teen!" I yelled

"My ex already moved on and it's with Blue beetle!"

"Are you sure?"

"What's wrong?" Jason asked coming into the training room.

"Nothing."

"Zatanna." Bruce and I said at the exact same time.

"Well what about her? You know besides the fact the she is completely over you."

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Everyone in the cave is talking about it. Besides why did you two break up?"

"None of your business."

"Oh wait! Because you cheated on her!" Jason mocked while laughing.

"JASON! Shut up!" I snapped.

"Why would you cheat on her?"

"Jason!"

"She's hot."

"ENOUGH!" Bruce yelled, great Batman is here. "Jason leave." He demanded.

"I'm leaving because I want to not because you told me to." He said all nonchalantly as he left the room.

"Richard get over her, you made the decision to go out with both her and Barbara, and should I also mention – "No you don't have to mention anything else!" I snapped before he finished.

"Anyways, you have to pay for the consequences that you did. Zatanna can move on and she has a right to stay mad at you."

"Whose side are you on?" I protested.

"I'm on Zatanna's!" We both heard Jason scream through the intercom. "Also you Dick, stop leaning on the intercom button thing." Jason suggested.

I turned around and I just realized that I was leaning on the button. "Shit." I cursed under my breath.

* * *

**Mount Justice **

**August 17 **

**10:45 EDT**

Zatanna was in the kitchen with M'gann talking about the usual stuff.

Then Nightwing and Batgirl zeta beamed into the cave. "Speak of the devils..." Zatanna mumbled inwardly. They waltzed into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Zatanna felt disgusted, but she kept a smile on her face as well.

"Hi guys!" Zatanna beamed faking.

"Um hi Zee." Nightwing replied awkwardly.

"Hi!" _'Ya don't call me Zee, not until I am completely OK with you got it?' _Zatanna telepathically said to him. M'gann had connected just the three of them.

'_Ok I'm for everything.'_

'_I don't care I hope you know I still hate you.' _Zatanna replied once again but still had a smile on her face while talking to M'gann.

'_OK first what's up with you and blue? Seriously what's up?'_

'_Why do you care?'_

'_Because I have a right know.' _Night wing just regretted what he had said.

"EXCUSE ME?" Zatanna narrowed her eyes at Nightwing. "What rights do you have?"

"Uh-oh." M'gann started to panic.

"Why don't you just tell me?!"

Why don't you find out yourself Mr. Detective?" She said mockingly.

"Just answer the question!"

"I AM NOT ANSWERING THE DAMN QUESTION!"

It got all quiet. "Guys can you leave me and Nightwing alone please." M'gann asked.

Zatanna turned around and started walking _"Teg em yawa morf ereh." _And in a blink of an eye she was gone. Barbra went back to Gotham and just told Dick to text her when he is ready.

"Nightwing what are you doing?"

"I just want to know the truth between her and Jaime."

"They are like brother and sister what do you think? And wouldn't it be a little cugarish of Zatanna to go for someone who is like three years younger than her?"

"I guess you're right. As always."

"Besides she will forgive you sooner or later."

"Well ya but I can't stand her being mad at me it just doesn't feel right. It feels like different... I'm not feeling the aster."

"I time Nightwing. She will come through you just have to be patient with her.

"Thanks M'gann."

* * *

**Good bad inbetween? Please tell me. does the last part seem rushed? AND I apologize for Jason Todd. I had to add him in. Even though he isnt going to stay that long... WAHHHHH! I AM SPOILING IT FOR MYSELF! I have to as much as i hate to do it it feels necessary. but dont you worry HE WILL BE AVENGED! Also I apologize for the OOC with some of them.**

**Spells Zatanna used:**

**Evael em enola=Leave me alone**

**Repsihw eht eman won=Whisper the name now**

**Teg em yawa morf ereh=Get me away from here**

**Well i will try to update soon! Peace out cub scout!**


End file.
